


July 10, 2002

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:34:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26547586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Tears ran down Supergirl's face while she held the still form of her father and remembered him protecting her from villains.





	July 10, 2002

I never created DC canon.

Tears ran down Supergirl's face while she held the still form of her father and remembered him protecting her from villains when she was unable to do so for him.

THE END


End file.
